Vehicles have a transmission assembly having a plurality of gears corresponding to different drive speeds and directions. Typically transmissions have a Reverse gear, a Neutral position, a Park position, and a plurality of drive gears. A gear selector mechanism is controlled by a vehicle operator for selectively moving between these various transmission gears and positions. Sometimes, a vehicle may unexpectedly move when the gear selector mechanism is moved into one of the drive or reverse gears if the vehicle's engine is running. This movement is much more likely to occur if the vehicle operator has not depressed the brake pedal. Also, the vehicle may unexpectedly move when the gear selector mechanism is moved into one of the gears if the vehicle operator has mistakenly place their foot on the vehicle's accelerator pedal instead of the brake pedal. Both of these situations are undesirable because as the vehicle unexpectedly moves, it may bump or hit an object causing damage to the vehicle and/or the object.
Interlock assemblies are usually used to prevent a gear selector lever from being moved out of a Park position unless the brake pedal is sufficiently depressed so that the vehicle brakes will prevent the vehicle from moving. These interlock assemblies can be purely mechanical, purely electrical, or a hybrid combination of mechanical and electrical systems. This prior art assemblies are often complex, expensive, and are comprised of a high number of parts, which requires more packaging room and increases assembly time and cost. Thus, it is desirable to have an inexpensive interlock system that simplifies assembly time and cost by reducing the number of parts and improves packaging.